


A Night to Remember : Daddy

by llynnw



Category: Fantasy Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llynnw/pseuds/llynnw





	A Night to Remember : Daddy

When I hit the bottom of the stair case and look up at him, I can see the total shock on his face. His eyes are wide, mouth hanging open, I know I look good. Daddy looks sickeningly handsome in his black suit and black collared shirt, the top two buttons are undone and I can see a bit of chest hair poking out. Those shoulders fighting to bust out of his jacket, his animalistic expression, that's my beast. "You look beautiful, babe," he says to me, with a sexy smirk on his face, dragging his eyes up and down my body. I'm wearing a flowy black, floor length, sleeveless gown, with a pair of black and red heels. "Thank you. You look quite beastly yourself." He chuckles at my comment and walks up to me, reaching out for me to take his hand. He pulls me into him and kisses me softly on the lips, "I suddenly don't want to go to this dinner," he whispers. I can see that look in his eyes, that 'Fuck whatever was planned, I'm fucking you silly instead' look. I adamantly start shaking my head, "No Jeremy, we have to go to your boss' dinner." By the time I get my sentence out, he's already palming my ass and licking my neck. My body starts getting hot, and I know that If I don't interject fast, we'll never make it out on time. I feel his tongue creeping up my neck to my ear lobe, "We're gonna be late," I mutter breathlessly, eyes closed tight, as he lightly tongues my ear. "Who makes the rules?" He whispers in my ear as he starts to slowly pull the back of my gown up. "Daddy does," I answer him. "And who's your Daddy?" Now he's nibbling on my other ear lobe, and my dress is almost pulled up completely in the back. It gets harder and harder for me to breath as I feel his hand spank my bare ass cheek, squeezing it. He grabs my throat, forcing me to look into his eyes, "Say it," he growls out. "You're my Daddy." My pussy throbs as we stare at each other and I can see the lust in his eyes. I notice his other hand go down to the front of his pants to adjust himself. We're not going to make it to the dinner. He brings his face close to mine, so close our lips brush, "Go upstairs little baby, now," he says in a low tone. Holy shit. I turn away from him after he takes his hand from around my throat and we make our way back upstairs to his bedroom. When I get into his room, I turn around, facing him and I start walking slowly backwards as he follows me, taking off his jacket, letting it land on the floor. Our eyes never leave each others as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, " You always test me. Always make me remind you that I'm your Daddy." My legs hit the foot of the bed, "Sometimes I need to be reminded," I say back to him. His shirt falls to the floor and I can see his full chest now. He looks so fucking sexy. He bites his lip as he unbuttons his pants, "And why is that?" He's right in front of me now, his chest against my chest, he stares down at my lips, waiting for a response. Out of habit, I bite my bottom lip and I hear him gasp quietly. "Are you going to answer me, or do I have to spank your ass again?" I can feel my pussy juices coating my panties, his fucking dirty mouth will be the death of me. "Because I like it when you remind me, Daddy," I make sure to say it in the most innocent tone that I can. He's pushing me onto the bed in seconds as his mouth connects with mine. I grab his head and hold him close as we kiss deep and slow, very passionately as his hands pull my dress up in the front so he can get to my pussy. I feel him grind his dick against my covered pussy, and I grind it back against him. He sits up on his knees, unzipping his pants and pulling them down enough to get his big dick out. Reaching in between my legs, he rips my red satin underwear completely off. "Open your legs wide for me baby," he says as he lays in between my legs, rubbing his crown through my slickness. He slowly slides into me and I throw my head back, moaning out his name. He fucks me, in and out, as he kisses my neck. "You feel so good baby, fuck," he kisses me on my lips. He teases me with his pace, going fast enough that it feels good but slow enough that it will take me a while to come. "Fuck me," I moan as he wraps his hand around my throat. Choking me, he asks, "You want me to fuck you?" I nod my head, grabbing the wrist to the hand thats around my throat. "Beg for your cock." "Please Daddy," I whimper. I start rolling my hips up to meet his, trying to control the pace. Reaching my hands around to his ass, I pull him deeper into me. I repeatedly ask him to please fuck me as I feel his pace speed up. "Is this what you wanted, little baby?" He asks me as he pounds my wet pussy, churning in and out of me, squeezing my neck tighter. I can't talk, my body is vibrating, I'm going to come any second. He knows it's coming, so he starts going deeper, "Come for me, baby. Come on Daddy's cock." One more stroke and my whole body's crumbling into a million pieces. It's like I've left my body and I'm looking down at my self screaming, "Thank you Daddy", repeatedly, until I feel him coming inside of me. After we cool down, he kisses me and goes to get off of the bed. I groan, letting him know that I don't want him to leave. "Come on little baby, we have a dinner to attend," I watch him as he tucks his half hard dick into his pants and puts his shirt on, buttoning it back up. He picks up my torn panties and fold them into a square. Putting his jacket on, he puts my panties in his chest pocket and smirks at me, "I'm going to go to this dinner party with your panties in my pocket and your pussy juices on my dick." I just smile at him as I climb off the bed and head to the bathroom to clean myself up. He calls my name and I poke my head out of the bathroom, "And you're not allowed to wear underwear tonight either," he says. As I quickly fix my hair, I rush out of the bathroom smiling to myself, thinking about what just happened. My body shivers as I think about how I can't wait to get home so I can have more of him. More of Daddy.


End file.
